


There’s always time for a first time

by peniskuun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Drug Use, First Time, First time using weed, Gen, Marijuana, The trio smoke weed, This fic is literally just about weed cause I haven’t been able to get any in ages oof, Underage Drug Use, Weed, abandoned buildings, consensual drug use, quarentine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peniskuun/pseuds/peniskuun
Summary: As a first year, Nishinoya goes out for a jog and smells something he’d never smelt before. He goes and checks it out....
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu & Tsukishima Kei, Nishinoya Yuu & Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Nishinoya Yuu & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	There’s always time for a first time

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in quarantine and haven’t been able to get anything off my 🔌 so here’s a fic to cope with it.

Smoke rolls in the inside of his mouth to the dark outside. It had been approximately 30 minutes after practise had finished, and Nishinoya was currently sat on the roof of the school, the moon being the only thing making the scene less lonely.

Nishinoya recollects the memory of the first time he tried weed. It was around 3am when he went for a jog, while he was nearing the end of his first year of high school. He jogged absentmindedly past an abandoned building, which was roughly a mile away from his house. His upbringing hadn’t been the best of times, with his mother bringing home a new guy every night and his father being out of the family portrait since he was 3, life had been stressful, so when the unknown aroma filled his sinuses, he was quite interested and took a sharp right into the abandoned car park. At the second to top floor, he saw two quite young people sharing a stick that seemed to be smoking.

Nishinoya knew the smell of cigarettes, his mother always smoked them as she says “cigarettes after sex”, but recently she said it so much that it became her catchphrase. So when he walked up to the two, he wondered what it was.

The small blonde first noticed that there was another person, so he called out,

“Why are you here? You want some or something?”

Nishinoya was taken back, as that was not the voice of a high schooler like he imagined.

“Nah I was just wondering what you were doing, that’s all” Nishinoya states his intentions.

“Well what do you think we’re doing? We’re just a couple of third year middle schoolers sharing a joint”, the blonde snapped back, in which Nishinoya was surprised once again by the age of the two.

The blonde then turned into the light, provided by the glowing street lamp across the street giving Nishinoya a good look at his face. The blondes eyes were red, and by this point the other person, who looked to have green hair and freckles also turned around, equally as high as the blonde.

“You wanna try some?” The green-haired boy spoke while holding up what looked to be the last third of the joint.

Nishinoya thought about it, knowing his mother won’t realise he’s gone until around mid day, since she’s probably just brought home another man.

Intrigued by the question, Nishinoya simply said,

“Yes”

From that day on, the three shared joints and memories while on cloud nine in the abandoned building they always smoked in. He learnt the names of the two, the blonde haired being Tsukishima and the green haired being Yamaguchi. Turns out they were childhood friends.

Though they never talked about what high school they were going to, do when he walked through the doors of the gym a month after his time being banned, it was a understatement to say he was surprised, the same with both Yamaguchi and Tsukishima.

Nishinoya smiles at the memory, as the whites of his eyes become slightly bloodshot and the joint in his hand reduced to ashes.

Just as he puts out the joint, two people are seen in the doorway of the rooftop.

“You started without us didn’t you!” Yamaguchi exclaimed. After a quick “You’re being too loud” from Tsukishima, the famous line “Gomen Tsukki” trailed from Yamaguchi’s mouth.

Nishinoya just smiled, glad to be with the other stoners of the Karasuno Volleyball team and stated,

“Well, I still have a gram if you want to share”

Grins found its way to the other twos faces as they walked to him, grinder already in hand.


End file.
